


Nicknames

by TheSparrow93



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: "Crowley had always called him ‘Angel’, to no protest. So, he was a bit intrigued when one day he tried out, ‘Azira’ for size and Aziraphale flat out ignored him."OR Aziraphale don't like nick/pet names. Much to Crowley's amusement.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on tumblr and kind of had some fun with it. This is my very first time writing in this fandom so I am still learning the character. I have watched the show about 5 times through and just finished the book today. I wrote a bit of this on tumblr and decided to flesh it out some.
> 
> Post by godlessondheimite on tumblr read: 
> 
> "why am i the only person who knows that aziraphale is not a shortened-version-of-his-name type of nickname person
> 
> he only accepts “aziraphale” or “angel” and if crowley so much as tries “az” or “zira,” aziraphale stubbornly pretends he can’t hear all of a sudden"

For the most part, not a lot had changed since the whole almost end of the world. The planet kept spinning, Heaven and Hell went back to business as usual for now. Overall, the biggest change in the six months since the Armagedidn’t was between a certain demon and angel. Which, perhaps it wasn’t really much of a change, it was more like they just finally stopped hiding their feelings. Especially the ones they have for each other. 

It was almost shocking how little difference there was after they voiced their love for each other. Aziraphale reopened his shop, still trying everything to not sell a single thing. Crowley, now without any real work, spilt his time between his plants and the angel. They still spent time at St. James park, feed the ducks and went to lunch. 

If now they were often spotted leaning even closer to each other or seen with fingers interlaced, no one commented on it. People heard Crowley call his partner ‘Angel’ and heard the words ‘my dear’ come from Aziraphale often enough. Things were as normal as they were ever going to be and as already mentioned, Crowley had a great deal of time on his hands now. 

It was two months into this new way of being with Aziraphale that Crowley tried something different. He had always called him ‘Angel’, to no protest. So, he was a bit intrigued when one day he tried out, ‘Azira’ for size and Aziraphale flat out ignored him. He said the nickname twice more before switching to the angel's full name which was answered immediately. 

So, Crowley had this knowledge and nothing but time for the last four months. Meaning, of course, Crowley had spent the last hour, sprawled on the comfy couch in the bookshops back room, trying to come up with increasingly obnoxious pet names. It was a game, more fun for him of course, though he had yet to make the angel break. 

"Zira?" All he got for that was the sound of Aziraphale turning the page of his book. That one never worked. 

"Zizi?" Crowley cocked an eyebrow when the angel slid his chair back and got up from his desk. It fell back in place when Azirphale picked up his mug just to go get a refreshed cocoa. 

Crowley huffed a bit as Aziraphale came back without a word, he put a little whine in his tone, "Darling?" 

The angel sat without a word, replacing his useless glasses before returning to his book. Crowley twisted around with far too much grace for the tiny sofa, leaning on his elbow on the armrest closest to Aziraphale's back. A smirk stretched his lips as he sing-songed, "Cherub?" 

Aziraphale lifted his mug, after a soft blow took a sip of cocoa and perhaps just a bit forcefully turned another page. 

This was getting less fun now. Besides, he had used up all the really squishy nicknames ages ago. Time for the big guns. Crowley pulled his sunglasses off, he needed full blown puppy eyes for this one. He looked right in the middle of the back of Aziraphale's head, his lips barely parting as he breathed, " _Love?_ " 

Aziraphale's neck would have broke had he been human, he whipped around so fast. His blue eyes wide, mouth slightly slack letting out a muted choked noise. He took in how Crowley was draped over the sofa, serpentine eyes looking too adorable to be physically possible. Aziraphale voice was a bit raw even after a large swallow, “Really, my dear?” 

Crowley had the nerve to bat his eyes at his now flush faced angel. He grinned so sweetly at Aziraphale, he did so like to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking to folks, so let me know what y'all thought. Like I said, I'm still really new here and any advice is good! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr, scramblingminds, if your interested.


End file.
